science_adventurefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
COSMIC LOOPER
COSMIC LOOPER est le thème du générique du visual novel Steins;Gate Elite, écrit et composé par Chiyomaru Shikura, arrangé par Kushita Mine, puis chanté par Kanako Itou. CD #COSMIC LOOPER #Stardust #COSMIC LOOPER (Instrumental) #Stardust (Instrumental) Apparition des personnages *Rintaro Okabe *Mayuri Shiina *Kurisu Makise *Suzuha Amane *Itaru Hashida *Faris NyanNyan *Luka Urushibara *Moeka Kiryu Paroles Anglais = Time will come back, turning upside down You live in the maze of all your sadness and pain If you want more games, look beyond the gate I believe there is an unlimited beautiful world out there Come what may, I'll reach there (Although I know it is not easy) An experiment was a failure The artificer of the universe (Everything is in the hand of God) Who wrote this story? I gotta play We share the same fate Do you believe in this fate? There is nobody else like you Who takes my heart away The place where one road forks endlessly From the past to the future, an infinite universe I'll wipe my tears to smile once again I recognize your face, your voice This story has just begun The endless loop world to other side Falsifying records, searching for proofs Feeling a strange sensation underneath my skin Far from reality, a mysterious thing Gravity acts on everything in the cosmos Not a dream, yet a reality (To prepare one for one's cause) Is all coincidence, a trick of God？ I will face it with defiance (Everything is in the black hole) There's a reason that I never lose We share the same fate Do you believe in this fate? There is nobody else like you Who takes my heart away The place where a lot of feelings intersect From the past to the future, an infinite universe I have the ability to change destiny I recognize your face, your voice This story has just begun The endless loop world to other side The place where one road forks endlessly From the past to the future, an infinite universe I'll wipe my tears to smile once again I recognize your face, your voice This story has just begun The endless loop world to other sideGenius.com - COSMIC LOOPER |-| Français = Le temps reviendra, tournant à l'envers. Tu vis dans le labyrinthe de toute ta tristesse et de ta douleur Si vous voulez plus de jeux, regardez au-delà de la porte. Je crois qu'il y a un monde merveilleux et illimité. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'y arriverai. (Bien que je sais que ce n'est pas facile) Une expérience a été un échec L'artificier de l'univers (Tout est dans la main de Dieu) Qui a écrit cette histoire ? Je dois jouer Nous partageons le même destin Croyez-vous en ce destin ? Il n'y a personne d'autre comme vous Qui m'enlève mon cœur L'endroit où l'on bifurque sans fin Du passé à l'avenir, un univers infini Je vais essuyer mes larmes pour sourire à nouveau. Je reconnais ton visage, ta voix Cette histoire ne fait que commencer Le monde en boucle sans fin de l'autre côté Falsification de documents, recherche d'épreuves Sentir une sensation étrange sous ma peau Loin de la réalité, une chose mystérieuse La gravité agit sur tout dans le cosmos Pas un rêve, mais une réalité (Pour préparer quelqu'un à sa cause) C'est une coïncidence, un truc de God？ Je l'affronterai avec défi (Tout est dans le trou noir) Il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne perds jamais. Nous partageons le même destin Croyez-vous en ce destin ? Il n'y a personne d'autre comme vous Qui m'enlève mon cœur L'endroit où beaucoup de sentiments se croisent Du passé à l'avenir, un univers infini J'ai la capacité de changer le destin Je reconnais ton visage, ta voix Cette histoire ne fait que commencer Le monde en boucle sans fin de l'autre côté L'endroit où l'on bifurque sans fin Du passé à l'avenir, un univers infini Je vais essuyer mes larmes pour sourire à nouveau. Je reconnais ton visage, ta voix Cette histoire ne fait que commencer Le monde en boucle sans fin de l'autre côté Références Navigation Catégorie:CDs de Steins;Gate Catégorie:Musiques de Steins;Gate Catégorie:Génériques de Steins;Gate